Training In Heat
by kimidori1015450
Summary: Who knew that training with the kyuubi in heat would be so difficult? Now that the heat is over, Kyuubi had left Naruto with a little gift and he's going to have to lie to protect himself and the gift that he recieved.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Just this story line. Please respect it.

Warnings: Corniness, ooc-ness, SMUT. You've been warned. Read at your own discretion.

Summary: Who knew that training with the kyuubi in heat would be so difficult? Who's there to help our kitsune with his 'growing' problem? Threesome! KakaIruNaru Smut! Don't Like Don't Read!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it! I knew you had been improving, Naruto. If you keep this up, you might just be able to beat me without Sakura's help in no time." The man with a mask covering half of his face smiled, his eyes turning to an upside down 'u'. Naruto had been fighting one-on-one with Sasuke, the last surviving Uchiha heir, and landed a punch right into his stomach making the raven-haired teen go flying backwards.  
Sasuke had been back for three months. He had been in quarantine for one month and restricted to only completing D-rank missions for the second month. The old team seven had been put back together again, and permanently added two new members. Sai and Yamato were put on the team, despite the very frequent squabbles between the emotionless raven and brash blond.

The new team seven had been working on training Sasuke, he was still a gennin after, and needed to practice before entering in the chunnin exams. The exams, being only two weeks away, had the whole team training day in and day out. Sasuke was having a bit of a problem though, seeing as you needed a three man cell to enter the exams.

With everyone but Sasuke already being chunnin or higher, Sasuke had thought that he wouldn't be able to even take the exams, till Naruto had proudly announced that he wanted to help. He had said that it would help to better his training and he had argued until finally Sasuke gave in.

Sakura had also said she go with, not because of her girl-y crush on the handsome Uchiha, but because they had a strict friendly platonic relationship, her crush fading as the years went passed since he wasn't there for her to fawn over. Her crush now was the belly shirt wearing, ex-anbu member of the newly reformed team seven.

Said boy had also agreed to going with Sasuke and Naruto, his reasons because he had never went into the same kind of exam as them, since he was trained for ROOT purposes only. Sakura had agreed to this, saying she could easily ask Tsunade to train her for a few days.

This is why we find our new team seven training like hell two weeks before the exams. The procrastinators.  
--------

Naruto had resisted the urge to grab at his stomach in pain. He let out a small growl at the pain, no one heard it. For the past two weeks, the kyuubi had been acting strange, waking him up in the middle of the night with urges he would rather not have to deal with while half asleep.

He had simply blown it off as the demon within him wanting a mate. That it would end soon like any normal mating season would. The past three nights had been ridiculous! Being woken up by a growl within his head, waves of pleasure racking through his system, having to hold on to the blankets for dear life till they ended. They lasted for an unbearably long amount of time, the longest of which, lasting for five hours. They left hardly any time for him to sleep. Every night they would get stronger, more unbearable. If they kept getting stronger at this rate, he knew he would have to say something to someone.

He told himself he wouldn't give into his desires, not because of the fact that they were fully lustful ones but only because of _who_ the kyuubi made him lust after. It wouldn't be right would it? For this to make him start _really_ lusting after the man, his big brother/father figure?

He hadn't been able to face the man since the images had started to flood his mind. After the third day of ignoring the man altogether, Iruka had come over to his small apartment knocking loudly on the door and waking up the landlady in his not so good progress of getting the blond out of the apartment. He replied by yelling that he had an upset stomach and that he would visit Iruka later.

Minutes later the man had left, grumbling about how Naruto had once again used him for his money for ramen.

But now during training the kyuubi to start acting out was crazy! If the same thing would happen to him here that happened to him at home, he would never be able to face these people again out of pure embarrassment.  
--------

Watching Sasuke fly back into the tree, Naruto kept a firm grip on his stomach. Sakura saw him as he closed his eyes quickly to try and suppress the feelings surging through him. Worry etched onto Sakura's face as she moved a step closer to Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun."

Sasuke quickly got back up seconds after hitting the tree with a sickening thud.

"I thought we said no chakra?" He dusted himself off before going back into a fighting stance.

"Sorry?" Naruto mumbled, stumbling back slightly.

Sasuke smirked and ran forward without warning. Naruto's eyes widened as he could do nothing but take the punch. "Ugh!" Sasuke hit Naruto in the gut, making Naruto fall backwards, his head hitting the ground with a crack.

"You did that on purpose basta-Aarh!" Naruto grabbed at his stomach in pain and rolled onto his side.

"God! Nnn. N-not now, damnit!" He slammed his left hand down into the dirt. Kakashi poofed down next to him, carefully resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Sasuke! You noticed something was wrong!" He faintly heard Sakura yell. He noticed Sai's feet in front of him. "Naruto-san?" Naruto felt a hand on his lower back now, making circles, definitely not helping the situation any. "Naruto.." Kakashi asked again, persistent. "You need to tell me what's wrong."

Naruto rolled again, this time going on his stomach in a sort of kneeling position with his face in the cool dirt. "Kaka..Uhh- Sensei." He grabbed a handful of dirt and squeezed, it coming back out through the cracks in his fingers. "K-kyuubi."

Kakashi's one visible eye went wide. "Sit up, Naruto." He put one arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him up to a sitting position, Naruto's head now pressing into Kakashi's chest. "You four keep working, I'm going to get Naruto some help. Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kakashi, with Naruto in his arms, jumped into the nearest tree and headed for the tower. When Naruto let out a loud moan, Kakashi stopped moving and laid him down on a tree limb. "Kakashi-sensei, p-please... Make it go away!"

"N-naruto, what's wrong?" Naruto gripped his teacher's shirt.

"It hurts. I can't take it anymore!" He pulled his head into the joint of Kakashi's elbow and let out a sob.

"You need to tell me where it hurts, Naruto." He felt Naruto shake his head.

"I can't Sensei!" Kakashi laid Naruto down so that he could see the boys face. Naruto had sweat on his forehead and had a crimson blush.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what's happening, so stop acting like a child! Now tell me what hurts." Naruto reached down with his hand and put it next to his crotch, careful not to touch the erection that made a tent in his pants.

"S-sensei, it keeps getting worse!" Kakashi's one visible eye widened. The Kyuubi was in heat? 'Well' he thought, 'That can be easily fixed'.

"Naruto...?" Naruto's grip fisted his pants, gripping tightly.

"Nn. Wha..?"

"Who do you want, Naruto? To help." He picked Naruto up bridal style, ready to speed off to whoever Naruto said. Kakashi wasn't at all prepared, for the name that came out of his students mouth.

"I-iruka-sensei"  
--------

Knock Knock Knock!

Iruka ran to the door, he was occupied in the bathroom when someone started pounding on his door. Maybe they hadn't left yet. Pulling open the door he stood stock straight as he saw his boyfriend Kakashi, with his favorite student writhing in what looked like agony in his lover's arms. "Kakashi! What- what happened to Naruto-kun?!"

Kakashi moved in, hesitantly at first, knowing his Iruka would be with Naruto, but then more quickly once he realized his student needed this. "Come on, don't just stand there." He called from his lover's bedroom doorway.

Iruka followed quickly, curiosity getting the best of him. He walked into his room, Kakashi sitting on the edge of his bed, Naruto lying in the middle, panting hard. "What is going on Kakashi-san?" Even though they were lovers, Iruka still used formalities.

"To put it bluntly, the kyuubi is in heat, making Naruto have the full affects. With his body not large enough, he can't handle it. He won't relieve himself when he gets the urges." At that Iruka blushed. "It's built up to the point of being painful, unbearable from what I see. The only way to make it go away is to relieve it. It's simple really. But" Kakashi paused, anxiety finally starting to hit full force. "He needs to be penetrated. Iruka, I brought him here, 'cause he wants you to do it."

Iruka's eyes went wide and he made to look at the blonde boy on the bed. 'How could he, no, why would he want me?!' Iruka backed up to the wall, his back meeting it. "Kakashi!" He hissed, loosing the formalities. "How do you expect me to do that to him? To Naruto?!"

Kakashi stood up and walked over to Iruka and pinned him against the wall, ignoring the pleading boy on the bed. He pulled his mask down, revealing a handsome face underneath. "You care about me right?" Iruka nodded unconsciously. "Then you care for Naruto too, right?"

Iruka nodded once again. "Of course I do! How can you ask that? I can't take that away from him Kakashi! He's still a vi--!" Kakashi cut Iruka off with a kiss, his tongue plundering the brunette's mouth. Kakashi took off Iruka's vest without getting a complaint from the mortified teacher.

Once Kakashi broke away from the kiss, he whispered into Iruka's ear. "Then do it for him, love, it won't go away by himself. He probably won't even remember it when it's all said and done."

"Ugh! This is horrible, he's my student! What if someone like Tsunade were to find out?" Pausing, he gave the scarecrow a glare. "Fine! I will. But... I know.. I know that I'll regret it later, Kakashi. Just do me a favor, Please?" Kakashi backed up and guided Iruka towards the bed.

"Anything, dolphin-chan." He said as he pulled off Iruka's top and threw it to the floor. Next were his pants, only leaving him in his boxers.

"Don't leave me alone, stay with me... Please?" He asked as he backed up to the bed.

"Of course... I'll join you then, but prepare him first."

Iruka crawled on the bed to put himself up over Naruto, the boy still panting. He positioned himself over him, and whispered in his ear. "Naruto-kun." The boy's azure eyes snapped open and he looked at Iruka and let out a sigh of relief.

"Iruka! A-are you going to make it go away?" He sounded truly relieved. Iruka shyly placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek and made his way to full, pink lips. Only nodding once.

"Yes, Naruto. So just relax, I'm sure you'll feel better soon."

Iruka kissed pink lips, hesitantly bringing out his tongue to meet with the blonds. Eventually, Iruka gained courage when he felt a hand on his back rubbing soothing circles and traveling lower. "Mmm." Iruka moaned into the kiss. He brought his hands to Naruto's front, opening the clothing that was blocking the way to feel a taut stomach. Pulling open the jacket and lifting the boy up, he pulled to cloth off and let it fall to the floor, revealing a tan stomach.

The hand on Iruka's back traveled lower, to his ass, and a finger trailed in between two perfectly tanned globes. Iruka hissed and the tickling feeling and kissed lower on Naruto, down past two dark pink nipples and gave them each a flick between his fingers, making them harden under his touch. He went lower still to Naruto's belly button where the seal was present, and dipped his tongue into the whole, enjoying the mewling sound that the blond made when Iruka's hand trailed over the tent in Naruto's still unremoved pants.

Iruka brought his hands to Naruto's pant buckle and undid it, slowly pulling the pants down along with the boxers to reveal a full erection, colored almost red from no release. The blonde's hips bucked up at the feeling of being free of confined space. "'Ruka-sen..sensei. Hurry!" The blond begged.

Said Sensei moaned out when a well lubricated finger entered him. Letting out a breath on the blond's cock, making the appendage twitch in apprehension. The blond screamed out and his back arched when a mouth encircled his length. The brunette sucked softly at first, the taste of a different cock in his mouth making him excited.

A second finger entered the brunette, which made him take a good suck on the blonde's length. Iruka could feel him tense, but for some reason, wanted to prolong the small ninja's pleasure. "God!" The blond moaned, fisting his sensei's hair, legs twitching from the pleasure.

Iruka crawled back up to blond and leaned over him. "You need to relax now, Naruto. This might hurt a bit." Naruto nodded fiercely, tears of please creeping down the sides of his face and Iruka wiped them away. Maneuvering the blond, he placed on knee over his shoulder and looked to Kakashi, and held out his hand. The silver haired man got the message and squirted some lube onto his hand. The dolphin played with Naruto's balls, trying to make him relax as much as possible.

Iruka inserted one finger into Naruto, while another was placed inside himself. Iruka bucked back on the hand, while Naruto tried to get away. The intrusion obviously uncomfortable. Iruka, noticing that the blond was uncomfortable, went back to slowly sucking on the blond's member. When the blond relaxed enough, Iruka placed another finger inside, making a scissoring motion.

The blond bucked back onto the hands suddenly, calling out. "Iruka!" Letting him know that Iruka had found his prostate, making him hit it again and again as he stretched the blond. After adding a third finger, Iruka could feel Kakashi sliding behind him, his hand snaking towards his own bulging erection. Iruka's head went back in ecstasy as Kakashi entered him, impaling himself to the hilt. "J-Jesus! Aah. Kakashi!"

"God... Your still as tight as ever!" Kakashi kept a steady rhythm, making Iruka's weeping cock to bump against Naruto's opening, the Blond crying out.

Kakashi slowed down and squirted lube into his hand, reaching around, he coated Iruka's member, stoking him gently. When Iruka was prepared, he pulled Naruto farther down on the bed towards himself. Putting an arm under the blond to pull him close, Iruka positioned his member to his student's whole and slid in slowly. "Naru..to!" He mumbled to the blond boy as he thrusted by himself to meet the brunette's torture.

One hand gripping the blankets and the other around Iruka's neck, the three made a steady rhythm. Names were being thrown out into the air. They slowed down when their orgasms neared and sped up when they had veered off course. Iruka was the first to come, finding the two joinings too much to handle. The blond let out a cry as the white hot pleasure stopped but shook in spasms as a hand found its way to his cock and brought him to orgasm. Kakashi kept thrusting, the sensei's tightening around his cock to much to handle, and came moments later.

The silver haired man pulled the brunette with him, still inside his lover and laid down next to the boy who was close to sleep. They stayed down, all too exhausted to move. Kakashi moved his arm around Iruka and Iruka put his arm around Naruto's waist as they all drifted to sleep.

Owari!


	2. The Heat After Training Pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters. Just the story.

**Warnings: **Terrible OOC-Ness, M-rated material later on, YAOI. Don't like, Don't read.

**Summary: **The heats over for now, but what is this "parting gift" Kyuubi is talking about?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi looked down at the bed. His student lyed sprawled on his side, one hand on his stomach and the other by his face. He pulled the blanket up around his chest and then the white haired man rubbed his face. Practice for team seven had already started. Twenty minutes ago actually, if you wanted to be correct. Kakashi would let the Kyuubi holder sleep though, who knew whether or not he would be feeling normal enough to go to practice.

Kakashi had an odd feeling in his chest. Two of his most precious people were blissfully asleep in his lover's bed. He didn't know what the feeling was made up of mostly. Happy, nervous, confused, angry and more that he couldn't even explain.

After he slipped on his pants, the copy ninja went over to the older man on the bed. He shook his shoulder, careful not to wake Naruto. "Iruka, Ruka-chan" he whispered in the brunette's ear. When said dolphin opened his eyes, Kakashi was leaning over him half way putting his shirt on.

"I'm going to training for today, let Naruto sleep in." And with a kiss, he was out the door.

Brown eyes opened and a yawn escaped the sensei's mouth. Suddenly, the events of the night before came rushing back. Iruka sat wide-eyed on the bed for a moment thinking the situation through. How would Naruto react? Was it really Naruto last night? Or was is just the Kyuubi making him go through with it? If it was, would Naruto remember any of it? Oh god he hoped not. But then again, how would he go about explaining to his favorite ex student waking up naked in his sensei's bed?

But what if he did remember and he was angry, god knows he would if he found himself in this situation. There just wasn't a way out of this.

Iruka got out of bed and slipped on the pants that were laying along side the bed. He went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. While waiting for it to get done, he started breakfast. Bacon and eggs and a bowl of ramen. Hopefully that would help satisfy the young blond ninja in his bed. Once the coffee was done, he poured himself a cup, sat down at the table.

And waited.

The blinds were shut and he was alone. That was the first thing Naruto noticed. He had no idea what time it was, or where he was, so when he looked to his right and noticed the clock had said he should have met team seven about an hour ago, he rushed to sit up.

"Anngh!" An antagonizing pain shot through his back and down his legs and then the memories came rushing back.

_Iruka deep within him, trusting in and out over and over again. The euphoric bliss when he came. The feeling of completion when his teacher came in him, filling him to the brim. _

_Oh god, what have I done? Iruka doesn't really love me, he loves Kakashi sensei. _Naruto wiped his face when he felt a tear slip down his face. The blond had figured out he liked his sensei sometime around when he had stolen the scroll that Mizuki sensei had told him about. It had started out as brother-brother kind of relationship and Naruto didn't remember when it had really transformed into something more.

He liked, yet hated the feeling that his swelling heart held. Iruka was his first lover. He was glad that it was someone he had come to love so dearly. But when he thought about how it would probably never happen again just because his heat had gotten out of hand this one time made his heart feel like it would break.

Naruto heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He pulled the covers up around his waist and gripped them tight. He found the sight of his knees through the covers terribly interesting when the foot falls stopped at the bedroom door.

"Naruto! What's wro-." Iruka stood by the door his left hand gripping the wooden frame. A few strands of brown hair fell down and framed his face. His eyes were wide as he took in the now more pale and fragile boy gripping the sheets on his bed.

"Oh, Naruto." Iruka let out a sigh.

_'Look at him. He looks absolutely mortified. If-if this is because of last night, that means it's my fault. I knew i shouldn't have done it. But I went along with it anyway. He just looks so _small. _So _alone. _I don't want him to be alone. Kakashi and I care for him! Like no one else does. We could protect him. I-I no _we _want to help him. _

Naruto looked up suddenly when a hand was placed next to his bottom and the bed dipped down. His eyes met the brown eyes of his teacher. They seemed to hold so much emotion. There was a look in the older man's eyes that he had never seen before. That such longing was never directed at him. It felt odd, like he was being put on the spot. He didn't know what to do, when to move, or what to say.

Naruto sucked in a breath when a hand was placed on his whiskered cheek. He bit his lip to keep himself from trembling when he looked into those caring eyes. "Naruto, I'm so sorry." Iruka seemed to breath a sigh of relief after he spoke but got nervous again when Naruto didn't say anything for a moment.

When Naruto finally got his bearings, and swallowed the lump in his throat, he began to speak in a whisper. "Your sorry? Why would you be sorry? It's my fault. The Kyuubi has nothing to do with you! He's _in _me! It's my fault that you had to do that. It was wrong of me to ever think that you would want to do something like that with me." Naruto was whispering harshly, his eyes downcast from the brown gazes searching his face for a clue as to where he was going with his little speech.

As Naruto finished speaking, he made to get up. He took the blanket with him and wrapped it quickly around his waist as he looked for any signs of his clothes. After checking under one side of the bed he moved to go to the other side he missed the now standing teacher blocking his path with arms open, ready to grab the nervous student.

"Naruto, stop! Please." The teacher's voice sounded unsure and as the blond fumbled with the blanket around his waist he encircled his arms around the shoulders of the blond ninja. "I- do you regret it Naruto? Do you regret it at all? Did you want that to happen, Naruto? Did you want _me?_"

He stopped struggling against the chest and arms and held onto the chuunin's fresh smelling shirt. _Did he regret it? _Of course not. He had loved Iruka for a long time. _What a stupid question. I'm the one that said I wanted Iruka to do it, right? There's no reason for him to want to be with me. Iruka's already got Kakashi-sensei. _

"No. No I don't regret it. I asked Kakashi-sensei to bring me to you. Maybe I shouldn't have. Maybe I wasn't thinking. Obviously I wasn't thinking." He was mumbling into Iruka's shirt. His eyes were pounding. He wouldn't cry. He refused to let the tears fall. He sniffled, as if that would suddenly stop his emotions. "I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. I-I didn't know-."

Iruka shook his head quickly, stopping the boy from speaking further. "I love you Naruto. You know that. I think you _have_ known that. I would do anything to make you happy. I can't stand to see you like this. Please don't cry. I, Kakashi and I, we both wanted it. We both enjoyed it. Now you know. We feel strongly for you Naruto. Don't you dare think otherwise. We just didn't know, whether it was the Kyuubi or you that was in control last night. But now that I know, I'm relieved. And I know he will be too when he returns." Iruka gave a small laugh and brought Naruto down to sit on the bed. He kissed Naruto on the cheek as he made to stand again.

"Kakashi said you have the day off. You can stay here and rest if you like. I made breakfast a little while ago, but it's probably getting cold by now. I can heat it up for you." Naruto had a small smile on his face. His teacher was almost back to normal trying to make the young ninja as comfortable as possible.

Iruka walked out of the room mumbling. "I'll bring you a change of clothes and then get your breakfast. Feel free to use the bathroom."

The night stand next to the bed held and alarm clock and a simple lamp. He got up slowly on still slightly shaky feet and made his way to the bathroom. Dropping the blanket at the door, he went in to relieve himself. Once done he splashed his face with water and gazed into the mirror. _I have no clue what I'm doing. Or what I'm going to do for that matter. It's all your fault, you stupid fox. I shouldn't be this confused. Iruka and Kakashi are ok with everything. It makes me happy but, what will happen now?_ _I want to be with them._

A sudden knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. "I've found some clothes for you to wear Naruto. I'll leave them outside the door. Are you ok?" He heard a soft thud on the floor. The door knob jingled as Iruka waited for an answer.

"Yah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna grab a shower. Thanks for the clothes by the way." Naruto spoke as he rummaged around in the small closet in the bathroom looking for towels and a rag. As he turned the water on he heard Iruka say that food would be ready by the time he was done.

When the water was steaming, he stepped into the steady stream. Right away he felt it sooth his achy muscles.

After slathering shampoo in his hair he let it set and set out to clean off his body. He kneaded his achy muscles and rinsed off.

Once he felt clean and stepped out, the room spun. Naruto was brought to his knees. His head hurt, he saw spots. The next moment he was opening his eyes to a world of darkness. The cold dampness of the space made him shiver. Lifting himself off the floor, he realized that the pain in his backside was gone.

Turning around in a circle he could barely see ten feet in front of him. The light seemed to be radiating off of himself and when he looked at his hand he noticed that it really was. "What in t he world?" Looking his body over he could only tell that the chakra was working to heal him. _I don't have that many injuries though. I was only sore. _

Putting his hands out in front of himself, Naruto let his chakra probe out in front of him. When he was given a light path he followed it to where he knew the fox would be resting. Walking in the murky depths of his mind was unnerving. His footsteps echoed of the stone walls. Loud and clear in his ears. After turning a certain corner, his chakra flared suddenly, dropping to his knees again as his hands went to grab at his stomach.

Grabbing the wall for support, Naruto stood up. The chakra gathered mostly around his stomach, a faint glow around the rest of his body. He kept one hand on the wall as he guided himself to the prison.

A faint grumbling sound caught his ears as he neared the prison bars. He could barely see the big white teeth and glaring red eyes of the giant fox. The grumbling sound turned out to be the fox, it was huddled in the back corner of the cage periodically opening its eyes as he sensed his container getting near.

Naruto gripped the bars of the cage and layed his forehead against them, they felt cool on his warm skin. "Kyuubi." He spoke softly so as not to disturb the fox of his concentration. After what felt like forever, the fox opened his eyes and let out a deathly growl.

"Kit." The Kyuubi called. "You have experienced the great mating season. I'm assuming your needs were satisfied." He chuckled at this as Naruto put on a scowl.

"Of course you _know_ I was _satisfied_! You stupid fox! What's wrong with me now?" As the fox walked over to the bars, he let his snout almost touch the floor. A hard breath had Naruto stumbling back. "I'm purple, and I don't like the feel of it!" Naruto made his shout be heard as he made his way back to the cage's opening.

"You insignificant little brat! Look what I do for you and you can't even help but yell at me. Talking to me like that will get you no answers." The Kyuubi scoffed as he lifted his head high to show his superiority.

Naruto lifted his hand into the bar and made it into a fist, shaking it wildly. "This is _my _body! Not yours! What are you doing?"

"We are merging Kit, as you already well know. You have my features by now I am sure and if not you will soon. You will start getting, bipolar, is a word you humans use. Your emotions will get the best of you. You must stop letting things get to your head. I am helping you body with it's oncoming changes now since I will not be here later." The fox all but plopped back down in front of the blond boy and ran a paw over his nose.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto joined the fox on the cold ground. Sitting Indian style in front of the stern gaze, he put his elbows on his knees and put his chin in his hands.

"Eventually my chakra will be gone. It will have gone completely into your own system. I have a feeling though, that my memories and very existence will remain here. I will become even more of a prisoner than I am now. What a pitiful existence for the strongest demon to walk this ground. As you know, I have no end to my chakra. This next year will be critical. You will be undergoing physical changes, that without me would be impossible. I would like you to be happy, and this will be my gift to you for my departure in the future. Kit listen because I will only say this once. I want you to raise a family. The only way that is possible is for me to carry it with chakra. Will you accept this gift, Kit?" The Kyuubi stared at the ninja expectantly, waiting for a reply. What he didn't expect was for said ninja to gape like a fish.

"H-how can you be serious. I'm a _guy_. I think it would be plenty weird if I started walking around with a blown up stomach. I mean, I wouldn't mind a kid, being a parent could turn out like I always thought, but, am I really ready for this, I'm not even a jounin yet. How will I protect them. I-I don't know what to say." He sat there and huffed, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Do you think I have not thought of that? Your body will be maintained by me. You will need to see your hokage for other things. The only thing I will be able to do for the next ten months is keep your womb in the right condition, I will not be able to supply much extra chakra to you. Your lovers will be there for you, I'm sure. If this morning was anything to go by."

The blond blushed crimson, the Kyuubi had seen everything. "If I do have the child, will it be normal? If it's going to be something _not _human, I won't put it through the things I went through."

"The Kit will have no traces of being born with the help of a demon. It will be a human baby. It will be yours. It will be strong. I need an answer, Kit. I will let you wake up."

Naruto nodded once in affirmation. "I'll do it." He said as if he was answering himself. "Now wake me up, you fur ball." Naruto smirked as the Kyuubi growled and lowered his snout in thanks.

Suddenly Naruto wasn't so cold anymore.


	3. Sad Deceit

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto story, or characters. Although I did come up with this story line. Please respect that.

Warnings: Nothing really. Not this chapter. Other chapters contain yaoi or boy on boy action. Read at your own discretion.

A/N: Once again, a long wait. I give you my sincerest apologies. A lot of things had happened. I got caught up in the roads of life. But all is well again, and I give you the next chapter of .H.

* * *

Naruto woke up on the cold tiled floor of Iruka's bathroom. There was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He felt dizzy, almost as if he had slept for too long. His body was warm, too warm, but not uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." Naruto sat on the ground, dumbfounded. But when Naruto thought about it, he wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

"Not a daddy. A mother!" It seemed as if all of the air rushed out of his lungs in one moment as the thought struck him hard in the gut. What would everybody think about him? Surely they would make fun of him for being a 'girl'. Hell, he would do the same to somebody if this would happen to someone else. But it wouldn't. No one else held a demon inside of them.

No one would be able to him. Except for Kyuubi. He wouldn't go to Tsunade unless something happened, or he started showing. Whichever happened first.

What would Iruka and Kakashi think? Iruka said he had loved him, he had said that they both truly loved him. If that was true they would love this. But Naruto wouldn't take the chance of making them fear him, for being something unbelievable. What was in him was impossible. It would make him seem like more of a monster than what he already _was_.

Naruto wanted someone to be there for him throughout the months that would follow, he wanted someone to confide in. But he was too afraid of being shunned by the ones he loved the most.

Ever since he had lost Sasuke, his world had been completely completely shattered. He thought that he had loved Sasuke for a long time, trying to hide that fact by annoying Sakura all of the time. But what he though was love surely was not. Naruto couldn't even get Sasuke to pay him one ounce of attention. Sasuke had obviously not loved him back. Ever since he had lost Sasuke at the Valley of the End, he refused to admit to himself that he loved the raven. Before he ever did that he would prove to himself that he could beat him!

Hard thumps against the door awakened Naruto from his reverie. The taps against the door seemed almost frantic, and Naruto noticed he was now cold, sitting on the floor naked.

"Naruto! Naruto, answer me! Are you ok?" Iruka continued to yell frantically, all the while continuing to pound on the door. Naruto sat there dumbfounded for a minute more before he realized that Iruka was calling out to him.

"I- I'm ok, Iruka. I was just caught up in thinking, that's all." Naruto got up slowly, willing the dizziness away.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, it was paler than it normally was. It was most likely from the shock of the past half an hour. To him, his eyes looked somewhat haunted and spooked. Naruto tried to will the look away, tried to put on his mask so as to not worry Iruka than he already had.

Naruto had no reason to use the towel he had setting on the sink's counter, instead he was already dry and slipped on the clothes Iruka had left for him. A pair of plain tan pants that fell to his shin were worn along with a white t-shirt. Taking a deep breath and running his hand slowly through his hair, Naruto got ready to face Iruka.

He would lie. He didn't want to. But when the time was right, he would let them know the secret that would change their lives.

Naruto opened the door slowly, peering around the door to see Iruka standing there with a look of apprehension on his face. He didn't want to make the scarred man worried. But he looked absolutely terrified. Iruka, too, was pale as a ghost. He stood there unmoving, watching the door, waiting for Naruto to come out.

Pushing the door open all the way, Iruka suddenly came to life, rushing over to him like he was some school child who had fallen off a swing. In one sense he was, he was an injured child waiting for his savior to come, to help him up off the ground and wash off his skinned knee. But he wouldn't let Iruka see the injured knee, he would hide it till he had the scar to prove that he had taken care of it without the teacher's help.

Iruka's hands went straight to Naruto's forearms, gripping him firmly but not too tightly. Just enough to make sure he was still here, safe in his arm.

"There was this loud noise from the bathroom! I had no idea what had happened! You didn't answer me at all, Naruto. I didn't want to break the door down. I wanted you to have you're privacy. I'm sorry, I was so worried. I called Kakashi here. He left practice early. He should be here soon." Iruka said all of this so fast it was hard to catch all of it. The more he went on the redder his face had got. Naruto didn't want him to explode.

"It's ok! Iruka! It was my fault, I tripped and fell. I must have hit my head or something, I didn't even hear you at all. But I'm ok now, there's no need to worry." Naruto said this almost just as quickly, trying to placate the man in front of him. But why did he have to call Kakashi!? Iruka was more gullible, Kakashi could see through any misconception. It would be unreasonably hard to lie to the gray haired man.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. But are you sure you're alright? I could call Tsunade, have her come over here to check on you real quick." As he said this he was already moving out towards the living space and towards the phone.

Before he could get within ten feet of the phone, Naruto cut him off.

"No really! It's fine. I'm fine! I'm just hungry!"

The moment Naruto mentioned food, Iruka's face changed into one of relief. He sighed and gave a heartfelt chuckle.

"I should have realized. I'll go warm it up." He changed his direction to the kitchen, set on fixing up Naruto his breakfast. One that did not consist of ramen.

Naruto walked into the kitchen, taking his time and sat down at the chair closest to the wall. He watched Iruka move around the kitchen so smoothly, it was entrancing. He looked unperturbed in what he was doing. Paying so close attention to the task at hand that he paid no mind to anything else. Like the silver haired man that flew into the room, panting.

Obviously he had come as fast as he could. And this made Naruto feel guilty for making both men worry so much. Kakashi took one look at Naruto and let himself fall back against the kitchen's wall.

Naruto bit his lip and looked at the man with the mis matched eyes.

Now that he really looked at him, he was the fine definition of a shinobi. Chiseled muscles that you could easily see under his uniform. Surely he had women fawning over him every time he went into a new town on a mission. The man could easily capture the eyes of anyone.

That's what he had done to Naruto so early in the game. Naruto would be the best, to show him and everyone else he could and would be just as good as them. Better even!

He walked over to Naruto, and sat down in the chair across from him.

"What in the world happened?" One eyebrow raised as he said this.

"I uh, tripped in the bathroom is all. I must have hit my head, I was out for a few minutes. I didn't mean to worry you at all. I'm sorry." Naruto tried to not look him in the eye at all when he said this, hoping that it would not let Kakashi see the lie in his eyes.

"Naruto, maybe you should go and talk to Tsunade. Maybe there could be something wrong with your chakra. Just to be sure. I would like you to go." Kakashi looked sincere, like he truly wanted Naruto to go and get checked upon. Naruto didn't like that we wouldn't listen. He already knew he was a freak. He needed no one to remind him.

"I promise Kakashi, I'm fine. But if I feel weird at all, I'll go see Tsunade on my own. No need to worry." Naruto gave him a goof ball's grin.

"Here, Naruto. Eat." Iruka placed a steaming hot plate of food in front of him, and right away Naruto noticed how hungry he had been. He quickly started eating, quickly finishing off his plate. The table was silent, both of the older men just content watching Naruto eat in silence.

When he finished eating, he tried ending the akward silence, to no avail. He silently looked at his plate, not liking being stared at.

"Do you mind if I go lay down for a bit? I'm still a little tired." Iruka quickly shook his head, feeling apologetic for keeping the boy up. Leaving his plate on the table, Naruto quickly got up from the table and half ran to the bedroom.

Closing the door enough to leave a crack, Naruto walked to the middle of the room looking at it in detail for the first time. It was big. Even bigger than his own house! It was filled with pictures and furniture. He walked to each of the pictures to get a good look. The first one he saw was in a brown frame. There were only two people in the picture. One he guessed was an unmarred Iruka, with his father. He looked just like the older man, and they both looked unbelievably happy.

The next was Iruka and Kakashi. Someone must have snuck up on the happy couple, for they were both laying closely side by side on a couch, watching a movie it seemed. Kakashi was asleep, his head on Iruka's shoulder and his hand wrapped around Kakashi's. The Icha Icha book lay forgotten on the silver haired man's lap.

This picture made Naruto smile. They looked amazingly happy. He wanted to be with someone like that. He wouldn't admit it, but he wanted to cuddle up so someone on a cold winters night while they sat in front of a fireplace. It was a silly dream, he knew it. But to be so comfortable with someone, so at home with the one he loved, he would be happy with that.

On the next end table over, there was actually a picture of Team Seven. This surprised Naruto, but when he thought about it, it did have both of Iruka's precious people in it. He had liked that picture, maybe not like taking it, but he like the end result. It captured Team Seven very well. He scowled at Sasuke and Sasuke scowled back. Kakashi seemed genuinely happy to be there, and Sakura couldn't look happier, being next to Sasuke.

That had been over a year ago. Lot's of things had happened since then. Some good, some bad. They had grown much stronger as a team, completing all of their missions swiftly and without much injury. The pregnancy would slow the team down, but that couldn't be helped. Naruto wouldn't want to leave the team. He hated being on break! He would need to find a way around the baby in order to keep in good shape.

Naruto yawned suddenly and went to move closer to the bed. He stripped off his shirt first, and put it in a somewhat neat pile by the bed. Next came his pants, they were thrown haphazardly on the floor by his shirt. He pulled the covers back and slid himself towards the middle of the bed. I was a big bed. Easily big enough for about four grown people. He stretched out enough to get comfortable and lied his head back against the pillows.

This whole thing was just too much to think about so Naruto decided that after he talked to the stupid fox and got some answers, he would make a rationalized decision then.

Voices made his way to him from the kitchen unexpectedly. Kakashi's seemed unreasonably loud and Iruka's seemed somewhat frantic.

"I didn't mean to make you make you worry, Kakashi! I'm sorry." He could hear Kakashi chuckle at Iruka, and Naruto could imagine the poor man's face. He was always so easy to read.

"We all could have used today off anyway. Practice will start again tomorrow. I'll be training specifically with Naruto to find out what happened today." Naruto could picture Kakashi looking awfully smug.

"You don't believe Naruto?" Iruka probably looked stunned.

"Of course not. He's not one to fall over his own two feet in the shower, Iruka. Obviously he finds whatever it is bad enough that we shouldn't know what's wrong."

Naruto could only feel bad at this. Lying to Iruka hurt more than he thought it would, especially when Iruka actually believed him. Laying in the soft bed made Naruto feel drowsy, and before he knew it his eyes closed and he was dreaming.

* * *

"I- If you think so. I still don't think Naruto would lie to us. But I want to ask you something Kakashi. If you _do_ think that there is something going on with Naruto, maybe he should _move in_ with us. Don't you think?" Iruka sat next to Kakashi at the kitchen table. One hand holding onto his cup of tea and the other resting under his chin.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose, and he shook his head like he was about to chastise a young boy.

"Iruka, I really don't think that's a good idea. Naruto isn't ready for something like that, even if he is in someway injured. I think it would make him extremely uncomfortable, it would make our team unstable, and I think it would put a damper on our relationship. We just got him like we wanted, didn't we? I don't want to ruin it already. Do you?" Kakashi was always the most sane one in the coupling, he thought about things instead of making rash decisions.

Iruka shook his head after thinking about it.

"I guess I just don't want to loose him so quickly after finally having him with us. He loves us too Kakashi, he told me. I thought my heart would burst when he said it."

"Naruto is free to visit whenever he pleases. I will not stop him to do that but I think that the best thing to do now, is to make sure what we are doing now is the right now is the right thing. Make sure we all want this and that nothing will change." Somehow no matter what the situation, Kakashi always wound up changing Iruka's mind on the matter at hand.

"How long should we wait to ask him?" Iruka looked to Kakashi with hopeful eyes.

"We will wait till he either asks us first, or until he becomes Jounin. I don't want this relationship to undo all the training our team has gone through. I am still his superior, so it will stay that way." Kakshi's tone made it final and Iruka made no other questions on the subject.

"Let's watch a movie while he sleeps, Kakashi." Kakashi would have said no, but the cute smile on Iruka's face convinced him otherwise.

Both men got up and walked together to the living room, Kakashi sitting down and making Iruka pick out the movie. Once it was in and playing, Iruka sat down next to Kakashi and placed his head on the mans chest. Kakashi's arm was around him in an instant, making him feel safe and warm.

While the opening credits started, the brown haired man saw movement by his eye. When he looked over, he saw Kakashi trying to be stealthy and pick up the Icha Icha book.

"Kakashi! Please!" He smiled a crooked smile and shook his head as laughter filtered through his chest.

Kakashi had a small smile under his mask as he laughed at the reaction of his dolphin. He ran his hand over the smaller man's back as he apologized.

"Sorry, sorry, love. But you seemed to have picked another of your silly love movies again." Iruka smacked the muscular thigh of the man he was laying on. They both lied in content for the moment, waiting for their young blond lover to wake up.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened slowly. He felt somewhat refreshed and awake, but obviously he hadn't slept as long as he had wanted. The TV was on in the living room, and he slowly rose from the bed to see what they were watching. After stepping out of bed, he put his pants back on, followed by his shirt and walked towards the door.

_'Walking out here is just like walking into the picture in the bedroom. They look so good together. And I get to be a part of it.'_ Naruto thought.

He scratched his head as he made his way through the empty living space till he made his way to the couch. Once there he noticed that Iruka was asleep. It made him chuckle, and Kakashi look up at the welcomed intrusion. The masked man smiled and Naruto wondered that if he had smiled to anyone else, would that person even know him enough to notice?

Kakshi took the hand that was on Iruka's back and used it to pat the spot on the couch that was unoccupied. Naruto moved to sit there, and when he did Iruka woke and looked at him. He smiled, and looked like an idiot doing it. The poor man was half asleep! Iruka sat up and set his head against Kakashi's shoulder. One hand also going to grab Naruto's.

Naruto's face flushed crimson, his own hand tightening reflexively around the hand that trapped his smaller one. It felt right, and Kakashi could only reach him enough to run a hand through his hair. The action made him feel like a little kid. It was one that he didn't appreciate. So all he could do was stick his tongue out at the older man.

"If you keep doing that Naruto, I'll make you use it." Naruto didn't think his face could get any redder.

_'How dare he use that on me! It's too unfair. Although, it isn't_ _a _bad_ punishment.'_

Naruto 'hmphed' and turned all attention to the movie. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle.

The rest of the movie went on in silence.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the tons of reviewers that told me to update. Really, if you all haven't been on my ass, I wouldn't have updated at all.

As I said before, I am very sorry this took so long to get out. I had gone through all my old notebooks and thrown out everything I had, including this one. At that time I had been very disappointed with how everything was turning out. I have redone this story and it is in the process of getting re-written. Updates will happen regularly since I now have my best friend on my ass getting me to spend all of my time writing.

Also take notice that this chapter is not beta'd at all. I have none. I will look at it later, but I really just wanted to get this chapter out to you all.

Let me know what you all think of this chapter, no matter how small the review is. Let me know if it's good or just plane sucks. I like to hear it all.


End file.
